


and at first there was Man and Woman

by BisexGhoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: can this be considered original of its inspired by the biblical text tho???, it has Lilith in it, it's her backstory, like the bible lilith, or at least how i envisioned her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Wretched and foul. No two other words could describe her better now. Yet, at some point, she used to be just a fair maiden. Well, at least from the outside. That is until that fateful day came.





	and at first there was Man and Woman

**Author's Note:**

> well i am so very confused as to what category to put this piece of work in
> 
> but i still wanted to share it so here it goes also excuse any mistake, i proofread it, but there may still be some i overlooked
> 
> also the ideas around lucifer were inspired by the show lucifer

Wretched and foul. No two other words could describe her better now. Yet, at some point, she used to be just a fair maiden. Well, at least on the outside. That is until that fateful day came.

She used to be the future mother of what would be humanity, an equal to that next to her. As great and grand as him, at the right side of the Father. allowed to roam the garden of Eden freely and do as she may.

Yet the Man did not very much enjoy her presence. She did not do as he bid, she couldn't be fooled by his whim. When the Father said not to touch the Forbidden Fruit, she was right there next to the Man, and she dared not touch it.

The Man tried to convince her to do it, but she would not yield to his word. She obeyed the Father.

A creature unlike any other started soon enough to roam around the Garden. This creature, a Serpent it called itself, tried to coax the both of them to take a bite of the Apple, yet neither the Woman nor the Man dared disobey Father's orders.

Because of how adamant she was to not respecting his will, the Man spoke forth to the Father and told him how the Woman was not listening to him. How she was supposed to do as he bid given that he was God's son, made after the Father's own image.

The Father did listen to him, and no matter what she said it was all for naught. Once the Father uttered the words, she was banished from the Garden. Told to roam the Purgatory endlessly and make a home out of it. The very edge of the Garden, that empty barren land, would be her new home?!

Yet she obeyed the Father, given no other choice, whilst the Father gave the Man another Woman, made from his own rib. And the Woman did heed the Man, and when she was approached by the Serpent in regards to the Apple, she bit it, with the Man watching her silently, not uttering a single word of the Father's command.

Thus they were both banished from Eden, cursed by the Father for all eternity. Now able to die, able to feel pain, sadness, and all that makes a human, human.

Whereas the first Woman, Lilith we shall call her, once the humans finally started sprouting and taking over the land, she was approached by the Serpent, Lucifer.

He told her how his intention was never to punish humanity, that he didn't hate them. He just wanted them to have access to all knowledge just because God said they shouldn't. He wanted to show Him that not everything would be as He planned it and that he could convince his newest creations to go against His will.

Which didn't go exactly as planned, given that Eve was unaware of the Father's orders. She just did as she was told to.

Whereas Lilith, she could now go with Lucifer to Hell, and roam it freely, despite what God ordered her to do.

So she did. She ruled Hell with Lucifer, which was eerily empty. But she wanted to make her own brand of humans, so she bred the demons.

Despite what Lucifer thought, she despised humans. She hated them all, no matter how much time passed. She hated Adam to begin with given that he was the reason she was banished from Eden and given that all the humans were his children, she hated them too.

So she did what she thought would be best. She created the demons, the monsters, the nightmares. She planted fear in the hearts of men and she was the voice that whispered in their ears when paranoia and terror hit them.

She fed on their nightmares.

Despite all of that, history forgot her. There were some legends that still survived and people that knew of her existence, but none to believe in her. None to tell her tale as vigorously as Adam's was told.

But even that, humanity got wrong. They all blamed Eve for their misfortune as if she knew better at the time. No, he knew better, yet did nothing to stop her.

No matter, what she did, how she did it, humanity still did not know about her. She wanted to be feared, she wanted her name to be the catalyst for humanity's fall from God's grace. She wanted to show God that his little creations were all like Adam had been and that she was not at fault.

She kept feeding on their nightmares. She did so until she became one.

Now she lay just as a husk of her old self. Wretched looking and foul smelling. Her meat melting off her bones, her once luscious hair now barely hanging on her skull. Her bones visibly sticking from underneath what skin she had intact.

And even in this state she still bred children to use against humanity. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse they called them. Each of the having a part of her soul in them.

She would show Him what his children were truly like. She would show them **all**!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/FaceOfTheGhoul)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also i love reading your comments so don't hesitate to give me feedback!


End file.
